


【evanstan】Meteor Shower

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 遲到的包包生日賀文，接這篇賀圖，兩人在流星雨下的少女漫場景→野外車震甜肉.AVI（）雖說RPS都是妄想，不過就讓CP腦已無可救藥的我相信某個世界線有這樣的他們吧XD





	【evanstan】Meteor Shower

＿＿＿

 

 

 

「你的生日正好在英仙座流星雨最大期，現在凌晨一點月亮落下後，就像這樣，」高舉右手朝向不斷降下流星的夜空，Chris帶著笑意的開朗聲音在寂靜無聲的山崖邊響起，「星如雨下。」

即使在黑夜中，Chris的笑容依然如夏日正午的太陽般熱烈，燦爛得讓Sebastian無法移開視線。

「生日快樂，親愛的Sebby，快許個生日願望吧，這麼多的流星，不管怎麼樣的願望一定都能實現。」

而在那麼說著的Chris身後，一望無際的遼闊天際，就如同他方才所說的，星如雨下，無數的璀璨流星在眼裡劃過，殞落在Sebastian的心中，令他心蕩神馳，久久不能自已。

身為八月中出生的獅子座，Sebastian當然知道每年八月的英仙座流星雨。而且就像Chris剛才所說的，他出生的日子8月13日前後就是英仙座流星雨的最大期，自然會格外留意到這個與象限儀座流星雨、雙子座流星雨並稱為年度三大流星雨的年度天文盛事。

但是他其實從來沒有特地觀賞過，頂多就是在自家屋頂或是附近空曠的地方，仰望著被城市光害汙染的夜空中，偶然亮起的散落流星。

他從來不曾想過，有一天能夠如此清楚地見到壯觀的流星雨，還是被他已經兩個月沒有見到面的男朋友Chris在半夜突然從家裡被拉上車，跑到了偏僻無人的山上。

眼前壯闊的景象，是Sebastian三十五年的人生中，從來未曾見過的磅礡，如果不是因為Chris，他不會曉得，原來感動到說不出話來是真的會發生的。

目瞪口呆地望著流星雨，盡管Sebastian自覺現在自己的模樣肯定看起來很傻，但他還是目不轉睛地凝視著天空中落下的流星雨，直到Chris來到自己身旁摟住了他的肩膀。

驚訝之下，Sebastian轉頭望向Chris，卻望進一雙戲謔卻又掩不住柔情的深藍，心臟猛地一跳，血往臉上衝，使得本就高溫的仲夏之夜瞬間更加燥熱。

由於事出突然，Sebastian現在才忽然想到上一次他們見面已是兩個月之前的事了，而且跟現在的情況有點像，都是半夜Chris突然出現在自己家門口，只是那時候是6月13日的Chris生日當晚，而現在則是8月13日，自己的生日當晚。

說起來Chris是怎麼知道這麼好的觀星地點？

想著，Sebastian忍不住將視線往一旁熄了火的車子望去，嘴唇蠕動著不知怎地開口問道：「…… 你常來這裡嗎？」

挑起了眉，從Sebastian突然放低的聲音聽出了他的醋意，Chris愣了一下後立刻意會過來，不禁大笑了起來，大力搖了搖頭後，繞到Sebastian面前伸出雙手握起了他的，輕輕舉到自己唇邊。

「我去年冬天一時興起想看雙子座流星雨，就在半夜一個人開車四處亂逛，發現到這裡非常適合觀賞流星雨，就想著今年你生日一定要帶你來這看流星雨。」頓了一下，Chris將唇抵在Sebastian的手背上，「你是我第一個帶過來的人，這裡是屬於我們兩人的秘密基地。」

伴隨著噴在自己手背上那溫熱的氣息，從Chris微笑著的唇瓣裡吐出的聲音低沉而柔和，卻每一個字都像是在敲打著Sebastian的心，特別是他最後的那一句。

「Chris…… 」

難以言喻的情感在胸間擴散開來，與Chris互相凝視了一會，Sebastian才猶如嘆息般，輕輕喚出這個令自己心臟震顫不已的名字。

也就是說，Chris從去年冬天就惦記著，要在自己生日帶著自己來這裡－－他所謂的只屬於他們兩人的秘密基地，就只是為了與自己分享這個壯闊的美景。

而且，他想要分享這份秘密的人，就只有自己。

比起絢爛的流星雨，Chris是那麼想著自己，才是最讓Sebastian感動的事。

很久很久以前，在Sebastian剛察覺到自己對Chris萌生愛意之時，他曾經以為自己跟Chris之間連一點可能性都沒有，所以從未曾想過試著表達出愛慕之情。

然而事實上，他們很早就已是兩情相悅，而且Chris遠比Sebastian想像的還要愛著他。

「謝謝你……這是我收過最棒的生日禮物了……」

在滿天流星雨中，Chris輕輕拉過Sebastian並吻上了他的唇。

雖然有那麼多的流星，但Sebastian已不再需要許願，這一刻，他覺得自己是這世界上最幸福的人。

「我是今年第一個祝你生日的人……」依依不捨地離開後，Chris臉上的笑容依舊，只是說出來的話有些奇妙，「也會是今天唯一一個。」

「……啊？」

Chris的問題發言讓Sebastian瞠目結舌，好一會才發出了奇怪的聲音。

今年第一個那是理所當然的了，但什麼叫做今天唯一一個？

「你睡覺前都會把手機放在床頭櫃上，我剛才突然按門鈴還按很急，你匆匆忙忙過來開門，絕不會帶上手機，更不用說錢包了。」

看著笑得像個鄰家大男孩的Chris眼中掩不住的洋洋得意，Sebastian眨了眨眼，前不久在自家門口上演過的畫面快速在腦海中閃過，下意識地摸向自己褲子口袋，發現空空如也後立刻恍然大悟。

也就是說，現在Sebastian沒有手機、沒有錢包，唯一在自己身邊的人只有Chris，如果今天一整天Chris都不讓Sebastian見到其他人的話，那麼他的確就會是今天唯一一個祝福自己生日的人。

而且，從Chris的眼神中，Sebastian感覺得出來，今天Chris恐怕真的不會讓自己離開他。

即使如此，Sebastian並不害怕，反倒有些興奮跟開心，壓抑著笑意，望著Chris，輕輕開口問道：「……你今天是不打算放我回家了？」

「我早就探查過了，這裡除了我們沒有人會來，也沒有什麼危險的野生動物，後車箱裡有一天份的食物跟飲水，」沒有正面回答，Chris只是揚起了下巴，指向一旁停在大樹下熄了火的車子，「還有潤滑劑跟保險套，以及以防萬一的止痛藥，今天一整天，我們可以待在這哪都不用去。」

Sebastian目瞪口呆地看向車子，又回到Chris身上，表情說不上來的微妙，似乎又有些歡喜跟期待，好一會才終於說出：「你準備得很周到。」

看樣子Chris是真的打算一整天都跟自己待在這座山上了。

而且居然不只潤滑劑跟保險套，連止痛藥都有，他是想做得多激烈？

「未雨綢繆是應有的美德。」

看到Chris挺起了胸膛，一臉認真嚴肅的模樣，若不是留了滿臉的大鬍子，幾乎就像是美國隊長Steve Rogers，Sebastian終於忍不住笑出了聲。

「你說話的語氣就像是Steve，」Sebastian拍了拍Chris寬厚結實的胸膛，笑了笑，「只不過Steve可不會做出綁架Bucky的事來。」

「也許只是你沒有我了解他。」

Chris不以為然地撇了撇嘴後，雙手摟住了Sebastian的腰，一把將他拉入懷中，再次吻上了他的唇，只是這一次不再只是蜻蜓點水般的輕觸，而是深入口腔內探索。

「嗯……」

吐露著溫熱的氣息，敏感的口腔黏膜被濕熱的舌頭舔舐而過的酥麻感受使得Sebastian渾身顫慄，麻麻癢癢的感覺隨之蔓延開來，牽引著他的雙手情不自禁地環上了Chris的胸背。

兩具相擁而立的健壯軀體後方，夜空依然不斷下著絢麗壯觀的流星雨，在Sebastian伸出舌頭回應後，彼此唇舌之間的熱烈交纏讓原本浪漫氣氛染上了濃重的情慾。

甜蜜濕熱的喘息在兩人不斷親密糾纏的唇舌間交換著，Chris環著Sebastian腰的手順著腰側的線條上下滑動，忽輕忽重地揉捏著Sebastian渾圓挺翹的臀肉，惹得對方身軀又是一陣顫慄。

在Chris的愛撫下，兩人本就緊貼在一起的下體起了變化，即使隔著布料也依舊能輕易感受到彼此褲襠間鼓脹的火熱慾望。

相隔兩個月的戀人，會強烈渴望著與彼此結合、共享快樂是一件非常正常的事。

所以，當Chris輕咬著Sebastian的唇，低聲細語著：「我們到車上……」時，早被湧上的情潮浸透得全身發熱、顫抖不已的的Sebastian只能點頭。

牽著Sebastian的手，Chris帶著他來到了車子停靠的樹蔭下，拉開了後座車門，Chris先讓Sebastian朝著車門外坐在座椅邊上，然後自己繞到後車箱，從袋子裡取出了一瓶礦泉水、潤滑劑及保險套，還有衛生紙。

親眼看到他真的準備很齊全，Sebastian忍不住又笑了，看著Chris回到自己面前並把他所帶來的東西放到座椅中間的置物箱上，接著朝著自己遞出了礦泉水。

「先喝點水吧，等會要流很多汗。」

那麼說著的Chris背後的流星雨是那麼壯麗，他們卻正準備要在這片遼闊的星空下做愛。

奇妙的背德感刺激著Sebastian，內心不可思議地湧起了想大笑卻又想痛哭的情緒，為了掩飾濕潤的眼眸，Sebastian從Chris手中接過了礦泉水，轉開瓶蓋仰頭喝了一大口。

凝視著Sebastian滾動的喉結，以及放下水瓶後，從他那總是紅潤的唇邊流下的透明水珠，Chris壓抑著想要撲上去舔咬的衝動，從喝完水的Sebastian手中接過喝了三分之一的水，仰起頭自己也大口灌下。

將水喝了一大半後，Chris快速地旋起瓶蓋將水瓶放到一旁的椅背收納袋裡，然後雙手抵在Sebastian的肩上，俯身吻上了他。

被冷水滋潤過的口腔比剛才濕涼，引起了雙方一陣顫慄，但在兩人甜膩的熱吻中體溫很快又升溫，互相嬉戲追逐的舌頭在兩人的唇齒間引發出了嘖嘖水聲，隨著Chris往前越發激情地吻著Sebastian，兩人一起往後座倒下。

上半身被壓制在後座椅上仰躺，在Chris特意抱起他的大腿後，Sebastian的雙腳自然而然地順勢圈上了Chris的腰，兩人的下身也因此而更加貼近，股間的腫脹在彼此之間傳遞著高熱。

「嗯……啊……」

如果不是被Chris突然拖出來，本來差不多就要睡覺的Sebastian上身只套了一件薄薄的休閒上衣，下身也是舒適的七分褲，讓Chris的雙手很容易就能探入，熱情地撫摸著溫軟柔膩的肌膚，以及勃起的性器。

模糊的快感在Chris粗曠卻又不失溫柔的細膩愛撫中逐漸清晰，Sebastian的乳頭在Chris手指的挑弄下硬挺而立，陰莖更是硬得發疼，但他不想一個人先解放，於是Sebastian也伸手隔著牛仔褲的布料覆上Chris那幾乎快撐破拉鍊的火熱慾望。

「……Chris……我想要這個……」伸出紅嫩的舌尖，緩緩舔過濕紅的唇瓣，Sebastian低聲邀請著，「填滿我……只要你……」

雖然只有背後的星光，但Chris也能看到情潮在Sebastian那雙綠眸中閃動翻湧，而他很清楚，Sebastian會如此渴望著被侵犯，只因為這個人是自己，而不是其他任何人，這雙因情慾而濕潤的眼眸永遠只會看著自己。

征服欲跟獨佔欲被滿足的Chris心情大樂，歪起了嘴角，稍微往後退開，將雙手移到了Sebastian的褲頭上，並往下脫去，接著摸索著從旁拿起了潤滑劑。

「啊……」

在Chris扭開潤滑劑，將紫紅色的液體冰涼濕黏的感觸從極度敏感的下身傳來，Sebastian不禁全身一顫，仰頭嘆出了一聲喘息，並在感受到修長的異物闖入內部後化成

「嗯、唔……啊……嗯嗯……」

當Chris特意不斷按壓著體內那一點時，已有一段時間未曾感受到的快樂讓Sebastian牙關不住打顫，羞恥心讓他下意識地右手揪著Chris的上衣，左手抵著自己的嘴，試圖遮蓋住自己舒服的哼哼。

見狀，Chris一手拉開了Sebastian的左手，俯身用自己的唇封住了Sebastian的呻吟。

上面的嘴被Chris的舌頭攪和，下面的嘴被Chris的手指攪動，Sebastian舒服得全身顫抖，同時也想要更多，雖然手指也很棒，但遠遠不夠……他想要更強烈的刺激，比如說Chris的性器、Chris的陰莖或是Chris的肉棒……

因情慾而混亂的腦中難以啟齒的渴望越來越強大，但他的嘴又被Chris給堵住，Sebastian只好不住扭動著腰臀，大膽地用行動做出誘惑。

終於，或許是接收到了Sebastian的無聲邀請，Chris停下了吻，離開了他的嘴，挺起上身並抽出了手指，拉下自己的褲頭，堅挺碩大的性器昂揚而立，不只是視覺上的刺激，當Chris扶著陰莖，將龜頭抵在抽搐著的濕熱入口時，私密處的炙熱感以及即將被破開來的緊張讓Sebastian的喘息跟心跳因期待跟些許的恐懼而更加急促。

「放輕鬆……」

低聲安撫著，Chris一手撫摸著Sebastian起伏顫抖的小腹，一手扶著自己的陰莖，一點一點慢慢地進入了他那不住收縮的小小肉穴。

被侵入的感受讓Sebastian忍不住皺起了眉，閉上了雙眼，從打顫的牙關中流洩出有些痛楚的悶哼。

「嗚……啊……」

即使已充分潤滑擴張，剛被捅開來時還是會有些撕裂般的脹痛，但Sebastian仰起頭大口的深呼吸，放鬆自己緊張的身軀，以便讓Chris能順利進入，並完全填滿自己。

緊密包裹上來的濕熱肉壁給Chris帶來了強烈的快感，但Sebastian有些痛苦的反應讓Chris忍著想要一口氣貫穿的衝動，一點一點地擠進去，等全部都進去之後，滿足感使得兩人深深嘆了一口氣。

兩人又再次擁吻在一起後，下體肉與肉直接而親密的溫熱感觸讓Chris突然想起一件事，忍不住啊了一聲。

緩緩睜開了濕潤的雙眼，Sebastian迷茫地看向瞪大了雙眼的Chris，「……怎麼了……？」

「我忘了戴套子……」Chris看向一旁被遺忘在置物箱上的保險套，垂下了眉毛，咕噥著，「虧我還買了夜光的。」

眨了眨眼，將視線順著Chris看向孤單的保險套，再看回Chris一臉心有不甘的表情，Sebastian先是一愣，接著爆笑出聲。

「哈哈哈哈……唉呦……！」

由於他們下身結合在一起，這一大笑惹得兩人結合的部位一陣牽扯，說不上來的強烈刺激下，兩人身軀一震，同時發出了呻吟。

互相冷靜下來後，Sebastian擦去了從眼角溢出的淚水，抓起了Chris的右手，放到了兩人連繫著的部位，觸手濕熱，電流般的快感竄過脊椎，低喘了一下後，甜甜地笑道：「沒關係……現在……先把這次解決了……反正一整天我都隨你幹，你愛用多少就用多少。」

Chris睜大了雙眼，望著Sebastian那柔情似水的緋紅臉龐，內心一陣感動，雙手捧住了他熱烘烘的臉頰，在他濕濕的鼻尖上輕輕一吻。

「你老是這麼寵我，都不知道是誰的生日了……」嘆氣似的低聲說著，Chris抱著Sebastian，挺動著腰臀開始了緩緩的抽插。

回抱著Chris，隨著高熱的硬挺在內部進進出出，快感使得Sebastian一顫一顫地抖動著身軀，斷斷續續地對Chris說：「啊……我說過了……今天是我最棒的生日……」

能夠一整天獨佔著Chris，還有什麼比這更棒的生日了？

快感很快就來到顛峰，抽插的速度跟力道越來越激烈，在Chris將溫熱的精液射入體內後，Sebastian也達到了高潮。

趴在Sebastian不斷起伏的濕熱胸膛上，Chris喘著氣，輕咬著Sebastian的乳尖，低聲宣告：「……我要預約你的21日，一整天。」

「Chris……」低喘著，Sebastian微微一笑，抱著Chris，用低軟的嗓音回道，「嗯……一整天，我都屬於你。」

Sebastian並沒有說出口，其實Chris根本不用預約，因為他早就已經是屬於他的了，就在他們第一次見面的時候。

Chris再度吻上了Sebastian的唇。

流星依然不斷此起彼落地畫過天際，而戀人們的熱情夜晚才正要展開。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

~~之後他們戴上了夜光保險套後兩人都笑軟了，在Chris喊出我是絕地武士！後更是笑得差點要斷氣，於是最後他們放棄了戴保險套，一整天都無套性愛（咦~~

順邊，關於他們之前發生過的事，可以回顧[這篇](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478519)


End file.
